The Way We Fell:
by maddsindahouse
Summary: She was dead. Then why was she supposed to go back? (Tom Riddle OC!)
1. Chapter 1

The Way We Fell:

The throbbing in my head faintly subsided, but the unconsciousness and feeling of sinking still remained. The pain in my right leg had diminished. Both my heart and the burning had flown away.

I could not comprehend weather I was alive or dead. The only one of my memories that was left untouched was the blast, with that bastard Peter Pettigrew laughing cynically in the background. The only remembrance I had of my lifetime was the feeling of falling of the bridge, into the deepness of Tartarus. And it was pitiful that it was the memory that lasted when I could no longer create memories.

Yes, for one, I was certain I was dead. For another, I was uncertain weather or not I could function in afterlife, if there was such a thing.

I then heard a screeching- a yelling type of screeching. The annoyance turned into pain, torturous pain. My eardrums absorbed each and every sound till it could I hold no more.

I sprung up, absorbing a gallon of air as I scanned the vicinity. The heaven-hell-ghost land- whatever it was considered was overly bright, just like how those wonky philosophers described it. It even looked like…Waterloo station?

By the railroad, a white bundle of cloth lay there. I walked up and peered into the mystery, only to be frightened beyond what was possible. A shriveled up, alien type, baby monster thing was wailing. It's eyes were deep red, blood seeping into the shirt but creating no stain. I scrunched my eyes in disgust at the foul creature- there it was no word for it. The shriveled head enclosed the two round balls that represented eyes, and as a looked into those dark orbs, I couldn't help but feel nauseous.

"Maya, I see you're finally here." A voice echoed- a voice that sounded insanely similar to Dumbledore's. I swirled around, to see…Dumbledore? His beard was trimmed off, and his hair was tucked into a brown fedora. His face was free of wrinkles, and a warm glow emitted off the elderly professor.

"I have been waiting. The prophecy said you were to be here two days ago, I got worried when you hadn't arrived." He smiled, and that smile confused me more than ever. Prophecy? Dumbledore's been waiting? It must have been his crippled brain dying off, and nothing else, and so I comforted my self with that thought.

"Are you ok sir? Your goings off like a Looney bin?" I searched his eyes for an answer, only to end up with emptiness.

"You won't find answers in there Maya. Finding answers are very scarce here, and I am lucky enough to know what I do."

"And where exactly is here anyways?" I questioned. He flattened out his satin robes and glanced down at the baby-demon- creature.

"Heaven, my dear."

* * *

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" He seated himself down at edge of the platform, feet dangling down above the railroad track. He stared off into space for a while, playing with the hems of his robe. I stood there awkwardly, confused as to weather I was supposed to follow the old professor or just stay by the ugly thing.

"Oh come on, there is space to spare." Dumbledore chuckled as he patted the yellow dotting beside him. I walked up and seated my self. With every step came the feeling of being free. There was no pain stuck in my chest, no hurt, no anxiety, and with that came the loss of happiness. My body was absent of feelings, and with that, I felt free.

"I died last year. You remember, don't you? Everyone made a huge ruckus about an old coot dying. Any who, before my death, I went to a man named Nicklaus Devinchki, A divination expert. He said whatever the reason, I must keep an eye on you, since you will be important. So I traveled up to heaven a couple months later, and met Nicklaus again, since Voldemort had killed him. He had read a foul prophecy stating that Harry would not be able to complete his tasks due to incapability, and the one capable of helping him would have to be long gone."

"And this ties to me how exactly?" I remarked. I hadn't meant to sound snappy, but all I wanted to hear was how my death was so important. Fucking Peter Petrigow stupified me off a bridge- that was all.

"You are the one to help Harry, Maya. The only way to defeat Voldemort is to destroy Mirami's Ring. You need to find it. If you were to go on this mission, befriend Tom Riddle, get to know him, and get to know the ring. Once you have all the information you need to, come back."

"Professor, have you gone all wonky? I'm dead- I can't go back."

"I have the Herelda's stone- the greatest magical devise ever invented. It will help you escape death, to return to any life you choose. If you were to go on the mission, you get to be alive again- have another chance at living. And if not, you can choose to commence with the death process. You can move on to heaven, and be dead." His eyes twinkled, and through the whole thing both his smile and wisdom never left the place.

"So I get to live again, if I agree to this adventure?"

"Yes."

"And I'm getting a choice on this?"

"I can't force you to do anything my dear, I'm dead."

"And if I don't take this mission?"

"The World will suffer at your hands."

"Dumbledore-I'm in."

* * *

**Yay! I'm back! For those of you who have read my previous story, "I'm in Love with Voldy Wait What", I hated it. I didn't even plan that story properly and it was just something I was dragging on and had no idea what to do. I changed my writing style a bit and hopefully this is better it's sort of similar to my other story, but also very different. For those of you who haven't, thank you for reading this and I hope to take you on an adventure ****J**

**Like, Review, Comment and help make me a better writer. It both motivates me and I always like a second opinion to see what I can fix. **

**~~madsindahouse**


	2. The Brothel Life

Chapter 2:

The sound of the exhaust failed to leave my head, and I was unwillingly awakened to avoid the annoyance. I found myself in the midst of a cloud of smoke and a room stuffed with a tobacco aroma. There were businessmen rushing outside, along with wizarding families (evident by the extravagant outfits, of course) rushing their kids into platform 9 ¾.

I swung open the door, aware of my mission. It was pretty strait forward-

_Befriend Tom Riddle. Find the horcrux._

I walked down to the boarding station, eyeing all the wizards and witches and their spontaneous attire. Fedora's, bonnets, all with ankle length frocks. It was a pity really.

I dug into my skirt pocket and pulled out the Hogwarts Express ticket, waiting in the long strand so the conductor could staple our cards. It got me thinking how did people even survive with such a lack of technology? Well then again, the 1940's were an ominous time.

I felt a light tap and swiveled around, only to spot a pair of blue eyes staring me down.

"Your skirt-or whatever it's called- is unsightly and burning my eyes out! It seems as you just stepped out of a brothel! Have you no respect?"

I glanced down at my grey pencil skirt. Well I did suppose it was inappropriate for this time and age, but a bystander had no right to comment on my "stripper-like" clothing choices.

"Is it burning your eyes out? Then I assume my skirt's doing its job." I smirked. A frown was drawn on her face, and little crow-lines were dotted along her eyes. It showed how an angel could be transformed into a monster just like that.

_Oops, mistake #1_

"Hmph…you don't want to mess with the wrong people. What are you, a 3rd year?" She scowled. Her manicured nails, satin robed, and snobby attitude only indicated that she was a privileged brat. And considering pureblood coquette's were already abundant, it was not very enlightening.

"Actually, just entering 6th year. And you are what…a 7th year Slytherin?" It was not meant to sound rude, but it was an inquiry worth questioning for. If she was a Slytherin, and if I did play this right, Tom Riddle would be putty in my hands.

"Slytherin?" She looked disgusted, "You're a 6th year? I'm currently a Ravenclaw prefect entering 6th year, how have I not seen you before?"

"Umm…I'm currently a transfer student. From Beuxbatons. There were some complications back in France, so my family had to move back." I glanced down and fidgeted with my fingers hoping my façade seemed real. I was never the actor.

The Ravenclaw seemed to believe it, but seemed very skeptical at the same time. "Transfer? What happened in France?" The girl was stepping on my last nerve. Her nose had no right to grow and trample in my business.

I smiled. "And this is your business how exactly?"

She rolled her icy eyes. "Alright, my apologies. I seem to be very pushy today it's just…you could say these random people have been following me recently. I am terrible sorry. Selena Van Hoorn- it's a pleasure to meet you." I took a step back, mind swirling and unaware of the situation. She wasn't actually a bitch?

I decided to give this girl a try. Her eyes were pleading and she looked sincerely sorry, so why not?

"Maia Travers pleased to meet you."

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**I just wanted to say thank you to Cassie D-1 for commenting. I really appreciated it. And ya'll should check out her fics, their really good!**

**Anyways, the story line is slowly shaping up. Hopefully you got an insight of Maia's character. Maia is supposed to be quiet and kind, but if annoyed or insulted will fight back. She is supposed to be adventurous, but extremely clumsy. Maia is designed to be a fun character to read about to whisk you away into dreamland.**

**Meanwhile, hint, Selena is going to be somewhat an important part of the story, so keep an eye out for that. **

**Well, thank you for sticking with this story, I promise it will turn out good! And if your new to this story I hope you enjoy it so far(even though there's not much to enjoy.)**

**So live,love, laugh, comment, favorite, follow, any of that sort and we can be best friends :)**


End file.
